(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to humidifier chambers for use with heated humidifier bases, in the humidification of gases for respiratory breathing circuits.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to humidify the gases in a respiratory breathing circuit to reduce the discomfort to a patient. Humidifiers are known having a heated element, to heat a reservoir of water present in a chamber placed on the element, with gases passed from a ventilator into the chamber whereupon the gases absorb water vapour generated by the heating process, the gases then exiting the chamber in a state of substantially increased humidity. Due to this process the water level in the chamber drops over time. In many situations this is not important, as for example in a hospital, hospital staff can regularly check the water level in the chamber, and when required may add water to the chamber. However, the use of such humidification devices has also become more prevalent in the home and in facilities where it is inconvenient for round-the-clock monitoring of the water level. Therefore it is necessary that enough water is available to the humidification chamber to humidify the gases for a considerable period of time, for example up to eight hours. A number of methods are known for doing this, for example water may be supplied to the chamber from a water bag through a regulated water supply. Systems such as this are inherently expensive and require specialised supplies.
Another alternative is a humidification chamber which supplies water to a compartment adjacent the heater element by a siphonic system. This apparatus has the disadvantage that to operate successfully the humidification chamber must be and remain airtight, and is difficult to thoroughly clean in a household situation.